Kotoba
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • E foram as palavras que lhe roubaram a sanidade... E a vida. :: Sakura Pov's :: SasuSaku :: ONE-SHOT :: Para Prisma-san ::


**- • -**

**Kotoba**

**- • -**

**PA. LA. VRA. - **Conjunto de sons articulados com uma significação **2 **Vocábulo representado graficamente **3** Faculdade de expressar idéias por meio da voz.

- • -

**Como um conjunto de sons e letras consegue ferir alguém sem ao menos encostar?**

Algo efêmero que soa por um instante mais que marca por toda uma vida. Que pode destruir sonhos e muralhas em segundos, levando quem a construiu junto. Nesse mundo louco chamado de mundo shinobi, onde os sentimentos não têm vez, onde nossos objetivos são únicos. Várias vidas por um objetivo no qual nem eles sabem o propósito. As palavras podem dar início a uma guerra ou terminar com ela, uma eclosão de sentidos em simples sílabas.

**O que as palavras não podem fazer?**

Palavras, incoerentes, faladas a esmo, simplesmente sem sentido. Algum dia alguém será capaz de mostra o que as palavras não são capazes de representar? Uma fachada de uma humanidade insana, na qual profere coisas que deveriam ser levadas para o túmulo.

E com as palavras que também pode se expressar, mais não e a mesma coisa.

Um "Eu te amo" ou um "Te adoro" Não será a mesma coisa se você não demonstrar. Eu lutei, corri, gritei, treinei anos de minha vida para te trazer. Demonstrei com gestos o que eu conseguia fazer por você.

_Tudo._

O que você acha das palavras? Boas?

Eu não.

- • -

**_Flash Back (ON)_**

- _Não vá! Eu imploro! Volte conosco... - Eu falava incansavelmente para você voltar, para o único lugar onde você um dia chamou de lar. Eu estava cansada, arfava em busca de mais ar em meus pulmões, tinha escoriações e feridas no meu corpo, a chuva que batia fazia arder cada célula minha mais eu lutava para continuar em pé e consciente. Sua vingança já estava cumprida, seu ex-irmão jazia morto ao chão, por que não me responde?_

_- Vou aonde eu quiser. - Finalmente respondeu-me. Com seu costumeiro tom frio, um pouco forçado devo ressaltar, não e qualquer um que luta com um ninja fugitivo de habilidades milenares e sai ileso não? Você estava machucado, muito. Por que não me deixa curar-te? Não vai levar mais que alguns minutos. _

_- Por quê? Por que faz isso conosco? Nós nos preocupamos com você!Por que faz isso comigo... - Falava em um quase sussurro, não consegui manter-me mais em pé desabando de joelhos nesse chão lamacento._

_- Por que eu odeio vocês. - Foi a ultima coisa que me lembro depois de ficar dormindo uma semana em uma cama de hospital e saber da notícia que eu nunca esperava receber._

_Uchiha Sasuke, o último membro do clã Uchiha, foi encontrado morto por envenenamento._

_Doces palavras não?_

**_Flash Back (OFF)_**

- • -

Nunca me esqueci do brilho maldoso em seus olhos negros. Aquilo me matava sempre que eu lembrava.

Aquelas palavras ficaram cravadas em mim. Toda vez que olho nossa foto de time, vejo o quanto mudamos, crescemos, aprendemos e morremos. Entende como palavras torturam? Os quão complexos são, mais como pode? Se for somente um conjunto de desenhos que damos o nome de "Letras", divididas entre "Vogais" e "Consoantes" que juntas formam uma "Palavra"?

Pode ser sua saída de emergência ou um tiro, uma facada na alma.

Hoje, olho a minha volta e vejo o quanto tempo foi perdido por algo tão _insignificante_, que só me levou a ruína, dia após dia.

**Pequenas palavras, grandes significados.**

A vida me colocou em uma encruzilhada, onde eu só tinha dois caminhos a seguir.

_A razão ou a Insanidade?_

Normalmente muitos escolheriam a razão

_Mais eu não._

Por que a insanidade? Simples. Nem tudo na vida e tem razão, às vezes estamos errados e caímos em um precipício de damos o nome de medo enquanto outros clamam pelo socorro de suas almas por simplesmente perder toda a razão.

A Insanidade leva a essência da vida ao êxtase, um momento sublime onde não importa o que você diz ou grita, ninguém poderá te ouvir. Um lugar totalmente branco, almofadado, impermeável. Sua única fonte de sanidade e uma pequena janela, mais ela está muito alta para que você possa alcançar.

Vejo todo o dia a foto de nosso time, desgastada e pútrida pelo tempo, na qual tenho que manusear com total cuidado para que não se evanesça sobre minhas mãos. Éramos felizes, eu era feliz.

Nesse sanatório onde estou internada, eu não tenho mais em que me preocupar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Ninguém mais vai me ferir com essas palavras sangrentas. Sou considerada louca. Incrivelmente fascinante não? Sinto-me em perfeita sanidade.

A todos aqueles que lêem isso, só lhes digo uma coisa: Não diga "eu te amo" para alguém.

Essas palavras serão levadas ao vento e nunca mais serão ouvidas. Palavras que o vento levou, nunca voltam. Elas voam para longe, e ficaram guardadas.

Onde é seu sanatório? **_Sua mente..._**

Para onde as palavras vão? **_Para sua memória..._**

Tudo que um dia o vento trouxe, ele também levou.

**Ela tinha seu tudo, ela tinha seu nada.**

Escreva.

Escreva seus sentimentos. Seus medos e seu passado. Conte a eles um segredo mais profano e profundo de sua alma. Faça a história de sua vida. Para aquele papel, você será imortal. Todas as palavras estarão cravadas nele. Elas não saíram dele. Por mais que você use uma borracha ou um corretivo, de nada adiantara.

_O que foi feito não ira mudar._

O papel ira sumir, eu sei. E com ele, levara as palavras escritas. Não a problema.

_Ele não ira embora sozinho._

Na arte de escrever, você será imortalizado. A aqueles que estão aprendendo a escrever. Parabéns! Não liguem para as críticas destrutivas. Elas só estão querendo te destruir. Ninguém nasceu sabendo escrever. Você vai melhorar. Aguarde e verá.

A você que já escreve. Sinta-se um Deus. Pois a escrita é isso. Um jogo de faz-de-conta, na qual, você será Deus. Você decidira quem vive e quem morre. Quem chora ou sorri. Quem se faz existir. Como isso é possível?

**_Palavras..._**

Mais ninguém dá valor.

Ninguém se importa.

Eu não me importo.

**Não tenho mais o que me importar.**

No dicionário, não fala muita coisa sobre as palavras não e mesmo? Mais eu posso adicionar uma coisa...

- • -

**PA. LA. VRA. -**Conjunto de desenhos significativos, ceifadores ou salvadores. Tudo com uma simples junção de letras.

**_Kotoba..._**

- • -

_Yo minna-san! 8D/_

_Em um surto de criatividade (No qual está me surpreendendo O.o) me veio isso que vocês acabaram de ler. x.x/_

_Presentinho curtinho para **Prisma159** pela one-shot tãããão linda que ela fez. **Moondance**, leiam! Está muito kawaii :3_

_Quero reviews! \o\ #Marketing fora de hora :D#_

_Amo vocês ;D_


End file.
